


Dead inside

by Jamesie



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, curious undertaker, lust and death themes, undertaker pov
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamesie/pseuds/Jamesie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après le naufrage et l'echec des morts-vivants, Undertaker retourne à Londres et attend patiemment que Ciel Phantomhive vienne réclamer son aide... Et surtout, qu'il amène Sebastian avec lui pour payer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead inside

**Author's Note:**

> Suite à la demande d'une amie, j'ai écrit ce premier jet à 1h du matin alors que j'étais droguée au jus d'orange - je m'excuse donc pour les possibles incohérences et fautes de frappes et tout ça, je n'ai pas de beta malheureusement.
> 
> Après plusieurs petits raccords, je pense que je vais en rester là pour ce chapitre/cette fic (à décider plus tard de ce problème) 
> 
> Mes excuses aux trois lecteurs qui doivent penser que je poste un nouveau chapitre alors qu'en fait je change tout simplement la concordance des temps hahahaha  
> La prochaine fois c'est la bonne

Dans le silence pesant d’une petite boutique lugubre, dans les bas-fonds de Londres, un homme s’agitait un ricanant. Une pensée des plus délicieuses venait tout juste de lui traverser l’esprit et il n’avait pu s’empêcher… Undertaker s’étonna lui même de ce soudain rire quand il en fallait généralement un peu plus pour le faire craquer. Décidément, le diable de majordome de Ciel Phantomhive prouvait sa valeur sans même être présent.  
Récemment, Undertaker avait du revoir complètement son jugements sur Sebastian, dont il avait vu se dérouler la vie sur terre depuis l’accident de Ciel. Ainsi donc, le majordome n’était pas de ce monde. L’illusion était parfaite, dut admettre Undertaker, tout comme lui prétendant être un croque mort depuis des siècles. Une honte qu’il ait du dévoiler sa vraie nature lorsqu’ils étaient dans le bateau… Il regrettait avant tout l’interruption brutale que cela provoquait dans ses affaires avec la maison Phantomhive, les fréquentes visites du garçon et de son majordome constituant des sources irremplaçables d’amusement.

Rien que l’évocation des plaisanteries de Sebastian le fit rire une seconde fois, un peu plus fort et un peu plus sournoisement. La nature surnaturelle du majordome expliquait ainsi son humour, noir et cynique comme il l’appréciait. Qui sait en quoi d’autre il était doué… Undertaker n’en avait jamais rencontré durant son interminable vie, et tout ce qu’il avait entendu étaient des sermons à propos de ces « infâmes créatures de l’ombre et du pêché » et des rumeurs improbables.  
Ainsi son intérêt pour Sebastian grandissait au fil des nuits, il voulait tout savoir à son propos. Comment était la vie en enfer ? … Quel gout avaient les âmes qu’il dévorait contrat après contrat ? Si cela avait l’amer des vies prêtes à tout et au pire, l’arrière gout sucré des vies passées, le parfum fort des amours détruits, le piquant des hantises humaines, si cela avait une texture, le sentiment que cela procurait de posséder l’âme d’un mortel, de l’avaler avec le consentement du dit mortel. 

Mais par dessus tout, ce qu’Undertaker voulait savoir, c’est si Sebastian était à la hauteur de ce qu’on attribuait aux diables. Oh, ce qu’il avait entendu… Des êtres dénués de morale, vivant aux cotés de la Luxure et de la Mort en amies chères et entretenues. Un frisson d’excitation lui parcourut la nuque. Mais il attendrait. Ciel Phantomhive aurait bientôt besoin de lui pour résoudre cette histoire de morts-vivants qu’il avait, ironiquement, commencé pour tromper l’ennui mais qui se transformait en véritable affaire d’Etat. Lorsque qu’il viendrait le supplier de remédier au problème… Là, il pourrait agir. Et les _choses_ qu’il comptait faire, ha ! Sebastian ne savait pas ce qui l’attendait lorsqu’il viendrait avec une plaisanterie pour seul monnaie, non, Undertaker allait demander bien plus, oh, plus que tout ce qu’il avait jamais demandé.

\- Hin hin hin …

Son rire résonna une fois de plus contre les murs de la pièce étroite. Se dirigeant vers son lit, il s’installa soigneusement, refermant le couvercle de son cercueil sur mesure et sombra, une ombre de sourire sur les lèvres.

**UNDERTAKERSEBASTIANUNDERTAKERSEBASTIANUNDERTAKERSEBASTIANUNDERTAKER**

Au bruit sourd que fit la lourde poignée sculptée de la porte en bois, Undertaker se redressa lentement, un fin rictus se dessinant sur son visage pale. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que ses visiteurs frappaient faiblement, hésitant à faire demi tour dans la seconde mais assez désespérés pour se présenter à lui, sans même savoir ce qui les attendait. Celui qui venait de frapper, cependant, savait parfaitement quels services il proposait et comment les obtenir.  
Undertaker entrouvra la porte et laissa un rai de lumière s’infiltrer dans la pièce. Devant lui se tenait Ciel Phantomhive accompagné de son fidèle majordorme.

\- Undertaker… 

\- Monsieur Ciel, quel plaisir… Et Sebastian, bien sur.

Sebastian se contenta d’un hochement de tête, gardant ses yeux fixés sur Undertaker, à l’affut du moindre geste agressif. Ciel regarda sa montre rapidement et reprit d’une voix claire :

\- Comme tu peux le voir, nous avons survécu au naufrage, bien que ce ne soit pas une grande surprise pour toi, j’imagine. Enfin, faisons comme si cet événement n’avait pas eu lieu pour l’instant. J’ai besoin de savoir si tu sais quoi que ce soit à propos de la disparition d’un des élèves de St. Michaelis, Henry Edinburg Junior.

\- Pourquoi le chien de la reine se préoccupe t –il d’une disparition si anodine ?

Ciel glissa son regard sur la cicatrice barrant le visage d’Undertaker sans répondre immédiatement.

\- Les affaires de la Reine ne sont pas tes affaires, Undertaker.

\- Oh, mes excuses, Comte Phantomhive… J’oubliais que tout à un prix.

Poussant un soupir discret, Ciel fit un pas sur le côté pour laisser Sebastian passer.

 

La porte se referma avec un grincement sonore, et la pièce se retrouva plongée dans une semi obscurité, quelques bougies dégoulinantes illuminant avec peine les piles de papier et de fioles. Le silence devenant pesant, Sebastian s’apprêtait à raconter la plaisanterie habituelle quand un poignard vint se planter à quelques centimètres de son oreille gauche avec un _thugh!_ sourd. Haussant les sourcils d’un air vaguement surpris, il referma lentement ses lèvres entrouvertes. Sa posture n’avait pas changée, impeccable et provocante. Bien sur, se dit Undertaker, un diable n’a pas peur d’un misérable couteau…

\- Mon prix a changé.

Un léger mouvement de tête curieux suffit pour indiquer à Undertaker qu’il est prêt à faire ce qu’il faut pour obtenir son renseignement. Lentement, Sebastian leva le bras gauche et déloga le poignard de la porte en bois, observant le manche sculpté dans un style morbide.

\- Quel est il ?

\- Oh, pas grand chose… J’en ai assez de rire, tu vois, ce n’est plus drôle si tu gagnes à chaque fois. Non, non, il me faut plus, beaucoup plus maintenant.

Undertaker, avec un sourire, enleva son chapeau noir et releva les cheveux tombant devant son visage, dévoilant des yeux aux iris blanc, opaques et hypnotisant. Il fit apparaître ses longues mains aux ongles vernis de noir. Celles ci s’élevèrent au niveau de son col et, calmement, le déboutonna.

\- Ce que je veux de toi Sébastian, c’est que tu me fasses crier.

La lourde veste noire d’Undertaker tomba a terre avec un bruit sourd.

\- Fort.

Sebastian, le poignard en main, s’avance vers Undertaker avec un léger rictus.

\- Très bien, Undertaker, mais ne t’attend pas à ce que j’aie pitié de toi quand tu me supplieras d’arrêter. 

\- Si je fais ça, tu auras droit à une information supplémentaire..

Le diable tourna autour d’Undertaker, s’arrêtant dans son dos, à quelques centimètres seulement. Il put percevoir l’effluve cristalline qui émanait en général des Shinigamis, mais sentit avec elle l’âcreté de la trahison. Sebastian s’impregne de cette odeur, il l’adore. Le doux parfum de la noirceur… Undertaker est comme Lucifer, une sorte d’ange déchu, un traitre à Dieu, un renégat. Le peché suinte de sa peau et se lit dans ses yeux. Cela le change des airs effarouchés de son maitre…

Avec le la pointe du poignard, Sebastian écarta les long cheveux blond argenté d’Undertaker pour laisser apparaître sa nuque. Il s’avanca, les boutons de son gilet s’enfonçant dans le dos d’Undertaker, encore vêtu d’une fine chemise noire, d’un pantalon en cuir, et de cuissardes complexes. Il posa ses lèvres sur la courbe de son cou et planta ses dents dans cette peau aux apparences fragile, juste assez pour marquer Undertaker. Celui ci prit une longue inspiration, satisfait. Sebastian, tout en suçant doucement, passa sa main libre dans le dos du Shinigami et la fit glisser jusqu’au hanches, tirant délicatement pour délivrer la chemise noire du pantalon. D’un mouvement brusque et sensuel, le majordome se colla entièrement à Undertaker et le tint fermement par la taille. Il recula, Undertaker toujours dans ses bras. Deux mètres à reculons et Sebastian fit pivoter Undertaker, le bloquant contre le seul mur de la pièce non occupé par des étagères ou un cercueil. Undertaker, qui retint un glapissement quand la pierre glaciale rentra en contact avec la peau de son torse soudainement nu. 

\- Plus besoin de cacher tes… talents devant moi, n’est-ce pas —  
\- Tais toi, murmura Sebastian dans son cou. Tu veux crier ? Alors ce sera ça et rien d’autre. 

Un frisson d’excitation parcourut Undertaker. Là, à la merci d’un diable, sur le point de se faire prendre par ce même diable qui pourrait très bien le tuer s’il le voulait, il sentait la chaleur s’accumuler rapidement dans son ventre et s'insinuer plus bas, rendant son pantalon en cuir soudainement assez étroit. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas ressenti l'étourdissement qui précède le sexe violent, cette anticipation insoutenable mais si excitante. 

L’ironie de la situation le fit sourire alors qu’il s’abandonna sous l’emprise délicieusement diabolique du majordome.

**Author's Note:**

> (Pour ceux qui se demanderaient, le titre vient du morceau "I Can't Decide" des Scissor Sisters)
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu \o/
> 
> Une suite, une suite.... peut-etre un jour


End file.
